


(fanart) Cleopatra

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Actor Will, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Director/Writer Hannibal, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart





	(fanart) Cleopatra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solitarysister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarysister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904021) by [solitarysister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarysister/pseuds/solitarysister). 



  
  
  



End file.
